Wedding Drama
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: Eiji has finally found the one he is meant to be with and proposes. But, why does everything have to go wrong? And why is Ryoma trying to set Eiji on fire?


The young man sighed as he leaned back against the wall opposite the grand doors of the courthouse. He reflected back on why he was there and grinned slightly as thought about the chance of his opponent. Of course he had one of the best lawyers on his side.

His hands felt something familiar in his pocket and he smiled. Today was going to go well. At all chance of course.

"Mr. Kikumaru, you need to enter the court in ten minutes," a lady told him and he nodded in return and she left.

He walked down the hall a bit and entered the bathroom. Public bathroom? Yeah floors, walls, countertops. Stainless steel sinks and stalls. The works. Nothing is too little for the rich. He looked at his reflection in the spotless mirror.

That ninth grade catlike regular had grown up. No more bandage. Hair cut short and business like but still cool. More muscles. Tennis was not given up even though he had grown out of the team.

Today he was wearing a black suit with a blue tie that matched his midnight blue eyes perfectly. Or that was what his lawyer had said.

Speaking of which, he checked his watch. Three minutes left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The young man casually walked into the court room. It hadn't changed since the last time he was there. Which was approximately eight days ago.

He took his seat at the table and smiled at the young woman who was organizing her papers next to him.

"Always late, right?" she smirked not looking up from her paper work.

"Always," he grinned as he leaned back in the chair. "How long will this take?"

"Well, according to the witness we have, the witnesses they have, and the guy against you…I'd like to say…thirty minutes," she replied. "And that's-"

"Only because I have you," the young man finished for her in a perfect mocking tone.

"Of course, what do you think, Kikumaru-san?" she grinned professionally.

"Must you call me that?" He asked with a sigh.

"It's your last name, and we need to have a professional relationship in her, got it?" she replied.

"Yes, Echizen-san," he mocked.

"Counselors, let us begin," the judge announced. "Everyone please take a seat."

The young woman immediately turned serious as she stood up to make her opening statement. "Your honor, today I am here to prove the innocence of my client Kikumaru Eiji, and that the events of last Monday was completely the fault of plaintiff."

"Thank you Echizen Rin," the judge nodded and the woman took her seat. Then the judge turned to the other lawyer. "Counselor, your opening statement please." ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The young lady was up to question her witness. "Madame, when the plaintiff was told to sign the agreement, was he told of the part that he was to give the money if he failed to go by the agreement."

"Of course, Kikumaru-san told him himself," the lady in the witness seat nodded.

"And how many times was he told," the lawyer asked again.

"Umm, several times, I believe five to be exact. Yes, five."

"And where was this written?"

"In the contract."

"Do you have a copy right now?"

"Yes, right here," the lady took out a paper out of the file she had and handed it to the lawyer who handed it to the judge to see that in bold letters it had that warning.

"I believe my work here is done," the lawyer, Echizen Rin, smirked triumphantly.

"Case closed, defendant not guilty," the judge announced handing back the contract to the witness.

Kikumaru Eiji turned his head and smirked at the fuming plaintiff. "Better luck next time." He mouthed and he was sure that his opponent caught it because he looked madder than before. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"That guy was an idiot to mess with me, right, Rin?" Kikumaru Eiji laughed as he walked down the sidewalk, his lawyer next to him.

"That attorney was an idiot to mess with _me_," Echizen Rin laughed as she tucked a loose hair behind her ear.

"Hey, you know I have reservations for that Italian restaurant you like," Eiji began.

"You would reservations even if you didn't make any before hand," Rin laughed. "You own it!"

"Damn, how did you figure out!" Eiji playfully looked hurt. "So care to join me, miss?"

"But of course, kind sir," she giggled full heartedly and Eiji grinned. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dinner went by great. Delicious food, great atmosphere, nothing could spoil the night. Every now and then Eiji would reach into his pocket and finger the tiny item to get reassured.

Finally time came, desert had just been placed on the table and all of Eiji's senses told him that it was time. But unfortunately that was also when his cellphone rang.

_Shoot! _He mentally screamed but just smiled at the girl sitting across from him as he answered his phone.

"Hello…yes this a bad time…okay, I'm sure you'll live…dammit! Just use some of Asami's…Then buy some…you're where? … look…I have to go," Rin laughed at Eiji's part of the broken conversation.

When he hung up, she smiled as she propped her head up with her hands, "So who was it?"

"My cousin, some crisis about his face cream," Eiji replied with a sigh, "another one of his spazz moments."

"And he calls you?" Rin asked skeptically.

"And he's in Europe right now," Eiji nodded. "He thinks that I need to know about his everyday problems."

Rin started laughing and Eiji joined in happily. Then he got an idea.

The next thing Rin knew was Eiji was on one knee and reaching into his pocket.

"Eiji…what are you doing?" she said softly and confused.

"Rin, I love you," Eiji brought out a box and opened. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Rin squealed as she took the ring. It was lovely white gold (platinum). It had two bands that looked like one but parted at the top. There was a large diamond in the center and held in place by platinum hooks. Below was several pink diamonds. It was lovely, exquisite, and above all expensive.

She placed it on her right hand and laughed gleefully as she saw it on her hand. "I love you too…"

Then she leaned in and Eiji leaned in too…


End file.
